i wish i could call you dad
by TheGirlWithPurpleFire
Summary: Rashel, all her life she never knew who her father was till she moved to forks and almost got herself killed,twice. But who is her father?,and will she be able to accept him for what he did many years ago? OC/Alec story,Crap at summaries XS
1. New Beginning

**hey everybody! so little intro thingy going on here! thought i might add something before i carry on ahead to making this chapter for you all. Well i take of all critism and all helpful/useful advice if you leave me a review/private message. also i forgot to add that this is actually set at start of eclipse. btw Ray is short for Rashel, it's just a nickname i gave her.**

***Rashel walks in***

**Ray: what the f***? how the hell did i get here? 1 minute i'm walking out of my room for food the next i'm here with a random looking person**

**Rashel hush you know exactly who i am...i'm your author which basically means i rule your life and all tha...**

**Ray: to hell you do *raises her eyebrows at me***

**well yes i do...cos i can make you do anything or even be anything**

**Ray: if that's so bloody true, make me a donkeys ass, when that happens then i'll believe you**

**okay *clicks finger and a donkeys ass is in Rashel place***

**i'll bring her back, i promise just she's been real cocky since i accidently wrote that her hair was bleach blonde...well i'm just gonna get on with this chapter while Ray here is stuck as an ass...XD**

Beginning

Being different from the rest of the world… you would think was weird. In my point of view? Seems pretty normal. I moved to forks about month ago, my mother and I moved here because she got a new job. I don't have a dad, to me he doesn't exist, I mean he obviously does or I wouldn't be alive but I meant as in I have no clue to who he is and don't want to know.

My mother says 'he was always busy with his work and couldn't ever come home and then he got transferred, I mean you can't blame him for that if he couldn't take us with him' apparently he worked in a hospital; I say that's a load of crap really.

In my point of view, he couldn't handle the fact of me being born, even though it was his fault and so he ran off using the excuse of too much work to come home and the other excuse of not being able to take us with him when he got 'transferred'.

"RASHEL! Could you please come down here and explain to me why I have the head teacher, screeching down the phone saying that you hacked the school and deleted impero today!" I groaned and legged it downstairs. As all my teachers say and my mother says, 'I'm a troubled teen'.

"well that is true but that's because they have blocked every single stupid website in the world internet world that nobody can do their work, so I got some preps to 'distract' the techs and I break in, while there still logged on and delete impero" I smiled to myself, it was a pretty good plan for me to get ready in 5 mins. My mother glared at me when she saw me smile.

She handed me the phone and all I got was at least a mouthful of high pitchness, I moved it away from my ear and pulled a face at it. All I heard at the end was that I was expelled.

Well I thought she was just going over the top a bit, I mean in the past year all I have done is spray paint a dull looking basketball wall, annoyed a teacher so bad I made him cry and he's in therapy and order 1 million fish and chips to the school cos the schools food is crap( Lol school had to pay for that).

I handed the phone back to my mother and legged it to the door before she could catch me when she finds out I'm expelled again. i've been to around 15 high schools. As I ran to the woods all I could hear was screaming and the sound of china hitting the floor. I felt bad for my mother though, she has had to put up with my ' troubling time' as she calls it. She told me not so long ago that we would be moving. We've moved around a lot and the more we moved the more I was putting my foot down.

The reasons were either because ' the neighbourhood doesn't look friendly' or 'my said as much as I was the best worker he had, he had to let me go so that I could find a better place to put my bright ideas' I never liked my mother having a male boss and I always made sure that I put that on show whenever she would bring them round.

My mother is erratic, crazy but strong hearted and willed. It takes a hell of a lot to bring her down. She's pretty so it wouldn't surprise me that her male boss's take a liking to her, she sure as hell don't hide it.

She had long brown wavy hair and ice blue eyes, she had a figure of a model( but with a bit more meat to her, not the scrawny ones) my mother was beautiful. However though she said I was always different, that I didn't even look the slightest bit like my 'father' or her. I had jet black natural hair, I would never dye my hair because it's already the colour I want it, I had bright green eyes. I was small and slightly lenient.

I walked to my tree. I have a tree in the woods at the back of my house which my mother can't ever find, I gives me a great view of the house when I climb up it. I haven't made any friends yet in forks, and I probably won't, I scare people. I tend to keep to myself, anybody who tries to insult me or annoys me, has to make eye contact with me.

That's why people avoided me, my eyes (when I'm angry especially)apparently glow slightly and it freaks them out, I get called a freak , a witch, a wolf. It's incredible what people can think of really. Me thinking about things is the last thing I need, if I let my mind wonder I tend to think about... no stop encase you go too far.

Putting my headphones in my ears I decided to play music so loud I couldn't hear myself the time it became pitch black I knew it was time to go and face the music. My mother. She was gonna be mad about the fact that I got kicked out of my 16th high school, and then I would comfort her saying I promise that I won't get into trouble again and all that yadder. It was the same old cycle that went on and I always got away with it.

Jumping down from my tree I walked into the house and headed straight for the living room where my mother would either be drinking and crying or just staring at absolutely nothing. As I walked in my mother was sat on the couch waiting for me.

"Rashel, you are on your final warning, if you piss this one up then I'm sorry but your just going to have to be in care, I can't handle you anymore, at first I thought it was just a teenage rebellion thing i went through once but it hasn't stopped in almost 3 years.." my mother stared at me directly in the face, she wasn't joking. I had an awfully bad feeling that she meant every single word she just said. I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Mom, I swear now, on my life of living with you that this will be the last time I ever mess up" I actually meant what I said this time. I knew that my mother meant what she said. After a couple minutes silent I went to my room and just stared at the ceiling. I've heard about care homes, they ain't like tracy beaker apparently, and I certainly don't want to find out.

**So what do ya think... like it if so , let me know on anything. *looks towards donkeys ass* i guess she's finally let it sink in.**

***clicks fingers, Ray is back where she stood***

**Ray: you bitch! you actually turned me ito a donkeys ass**

***Rashel charges towards author, clicks fingers, rashel is attached to a chair with a gag around her mouth***

**what's that Ray? i'm sorry i can't hear you! *chuckling to one's self***

**Ray: *breaks free of gag* okay okay i believe you and fine i won't try to kick your ass but can you at least let me go i need to go and pee**

**Yeah sure *clicks fingers and chair dissappears***

**Ray: right then ... umm i'm gonna leave so...yeah uber freaky *Rashel leaves***

**well sorry that i have updated this abit late, i've been abit busy, what with revising for my last GCSE year and all...**

**well thanks to anybody whom has read this and i hope you enjoyed it ! if you did read this whether your anonymous or a member please say that you did, or at least makea review/private message with some kind of feed back...kk love you all thanks ! XD**


	2. Woorse First Day Ever

**Hello again ! Sorry that both chapter's have been a bit short , writer's block is evil even when you've planned it all out as well.**

***Ray walks in with Bella***

**Ray:...and i was like what the hell bitch you turned me into a donkeys ass**

**Bella:Well i can understand why she did it i mean you did question her authority over you...and anyway who the heck is she**

**Ray: i dunno she just said she was some author girl...anyway i found out who she really is inside...she's just a self centred, aboslute F***ing Who...**

***clicks fingers, Ray is stuck in a straight jacket with a gag that she is struggling to break free* Well hello to you too Ray ! i thought we had put aside our bitchyness from yesterday and cooled off...hmmm?**

**Ray:mmm...mhm...mhfm**

**What? i can't hear you again, speak up! *laughs to myself***

**Bella:umm maybe i should go... *looks from author to Rashel and looks for an exit***

**oh it's fine Bella i won't hurt you but if you get on my nerves or simply are annoying i may bring Eddie boy into this**

**Bella:ummmmm...*looks back at rashel* yeah i think we'll just get along fine**

**good now i'm going to get on with this chapter okay? *Bella nods her head* good**

I headed to the reception, the woman at the desk looked at me and smiled.  
"You must be the new student who's starting here, I thought you didn't look familiar" her voice seemed old and friendly though I was never one to make contact with people.  
"Here's your schedule dear...oh and you have to get all of your teacher's during the week to sign this" she handed me a piece of paper with number's down to 10 on it. I gave her a curious and questioning look.

"It's just so they know that you're new and that we know you have officially started here" I looked back down at the paper and shoved in my back pocket. Mumbling thanks to her I walked properly into the school. My first class, Trig. Before I could make an official step into the crowded corridor I walked into somebody. I looked up, hiding my eyes underneath my fringe, I saw the most beautiful guy I have ever seen, his hair was bronze and in a messy style. It's a shame though, he looked like one of those popular people I tended to avoid since... nope, now is not the time to be thinking about that.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" his voice sounded musical and gentle. He softly smiled at me and walked on. Shocked I wasn't quite sure what to do. As I carried on down the corridor, everybody was looking at me. Great, first day of school and all I needed was this. My mood dropped from sort of okay to pissed off. As I kept my fringe low and my eyes hidden I walked all the way to my first class, which I was late for.

"Hello, you must be our new student; can I see you slip please?" I handed him the piece of paper whilst still trying to stare out the window, making no contact with anybody else in the room.  
"Okay Miss Jordan you can at the back next to miss swan" taking my sit I sat down cautiously, making sure the was nothing on the seat. With everybody still whispering my name and looking at me I grabbed my pen and notebook from my bag.

"Hi, I'm Bella; if you want to help you catch up you can always borrow my notes" the girl called Bella pushed her notebook towards me. I still refused to make contact with anybody because I knew myself all too well. I have anger problems, I knew that, so if it wasn't for my idea I was trying so hard to stick to, all the people that were talking about would have had an earful right now.

With not even looking at Bella, I wrote down the notes on the board and tried my best to keep my eyes and ears to the board. "Not much of talkers are we? It's okay I was sort of like this when I first started here" she leaned and whispered, but I repelled and leaned away. She sighed and left it at that for the rest of class till the bell rang.

As the rest of my day went as a blur I couldn't wait for lunch break to come. As the bell rang, my art lesson had finished and it lunch break, a full hour and a half to myself. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat. Just as I was about to walk away I walked into somebody. As I fell to the floor the whole school, or what seemed like the whole school, had stopped their chatter and was watching me and whomever I had bumped into.

"Watch it, emo people need to get haircuts if they want to see where they are going" Oh crap, I knew that voice anywhere and I was hoping I had escaped her high pitched squeak of a voice forever when I ditched my 13th high school. Apparently not. As I tried to get back up off of the floor I felt a high heel dig into my stomach.

As my mood was getting worse not just because of whose heel was stood on my stomach but because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stick around this school for much longer if they have me and HER in the same confined place. Oh well sorry mother but it looks like you may as well call social services right now because I'm about kick this slut's ass in.

I grabbed the heel bit of the shoe and snapped it off, at the same time yanking her foot as I got up just so she was on the ground. I have never let my enemy know the power looking directly into my eyes, I'm not hat mean but I remember a poor year seven walked into me when I was in one off my volcano moods and looked him right in the eye, he turned pale and passed out, after that apparently I gave him nightmares and he had to see a therapist.

"You?" her voice sounded angry and also shocked at the same time after she realised who it was. I hate her with a passion. She still couldn't see my eye but I gave her a menacing smile. I gave her time to get up. She glared at me with her fake, plastic eye lashed eyes. She came up right in my face, so close that I could smell her perfume.

"Well if it isn't Miss Emo Freak, like apparently I like heard you had so totes like gone to juvi after what had happened" I rolled my eyes at how many times she put the word 'like' into her sentence, I knew what she meant and I wasn't about to let her get away with it. Everybody was watching wide eyed, I looked around the room and caught the sight of Bella and the bronze haired boy, they were sat with a very large group of people. I knew he was popular though I never did get a proper look at Bella, looking at her now she was just as pretty as him.

As I came back to what was about to happened I watched as a fist was coming rather quickly to my face, ducking quickly I winded her with my foot and kneed her head just as she keeled over. She fell to the floor moaning in pain. I knew those kickboxing lessons would come in handy, I ran from the cafeteria. As I ran away I heard a lot of noise behind me and didn't want to turn around to see what it was. I ran straight for the bathroom.

I didn't have my phone so I couldn't call my mother and I certainly didn't want to go to the principal's office to tell her what had happened especially on my first day. The night my mother had enrolled me here, she had to beg them to let me in, they thought it may be a good idea for me to come here but I had 1 chance and if that was broken I was a gone. I locked myself in one of the cubicles as soon as I heard somebody walk in.

"Hello...Hello? Hey it's only me, Bella, you know from our Trig lesson this morning, I saw you run in here and thought you might want somebody to talk to" I knew it might be Bella that ran after me, because just as I ran out the door I saw her facial expression as I left, it was of sheer horror. I sighed and came out of the cubicle; she wasn't going to give up unless I scared her away. I looked at her through my fringe and just stood there.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she spoke with a very quiet voice, her brown eye looking intently at me. I sighed again and spoke to her finally. "I'm fine thank you" my voice was a whisper; I knew if I spoke too much now I might break down and cry. She maybe my only chance of at least making one friend at this hell whole and I wasn't about to scare her away now.

I was shocked at what she did next, I just froze and made no sudden movements. She came up to me and hugged me. Just then we head a strange clicking noise coming from outside. It sounded off like someone had a high heel on and another clicking shoe that wasn't a high heel. Just then SHE walked in, she stopped and glared at me.

"Well hello freak, did you have an emo session in the bathroom just now" she pouted her lips and made a sad, sorry ass noise with her voice as she spoke. She bent own and took off her heel, I slowly pushed Bella behind me, not quite sure what to expect from a slut like her. Just then she stood up quickly and pulled out a knife. A knife... was hiding in her shoe?

"So freak, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way" her voice became a purr as she spoke, like a cat trying to lure its prey from hiding. She stepped closer and I pushed Bella back, trying to think back to my lessons off what to do if my attacker had a weapon. Crap that was supposed to be my next lesson till I got kicked out for trying go against the rules, it was an accident in my point of view, the teacher tried to hit on me as we were doing sparring so instead of letting him have the pleasure of pinning me down I hit him in his goolies which is a rule to kick boxing, you hit there you get kicked out.

"Well ho, I think that maybe you should put that down in case you break a nail in the process" I mocked her; I was trying to buy us sometime so that I could think of a way to get us out without being stabbed. She hissed at me and took another step forward. I took another step back and put myself in a fighting stance.

I had one shot at maybe getting the knife out of her hand but it was a long shot, I had to somehow get my leg up as quickly as possible to knock it out and in any corner away from her and grab her before she picks it up again. It was a long shot because this girl's bathroom was rather small, to the fact that Bella was already up against the wall and I was stood in front of her.

I gave it my best shot and it almost worked if the knife hadn't have fallen into the sink next to her, as soon as I grabbed her she had the knife in her hand again and she stabbed me, I felt it go through my stomach and not come back out.

"That was for him, because the police may think it was an accident but I say that's a load of bull" her voice was full of venom. As I felt myself drop to my knees, I heard a scream and it all went black.

**Thanks everybody ! loved everyone who read it, whether you made a review or not , liked it or not i still love you guys for it.**

**Ray:mmm mfhm mfmmfhm *still attatched to chair***

**oops i think i left her on for too long, oh well you okay Bells?**

**Bell: yeah i'm fine feel a bit lonely though... when you busy with a chapter you don't talk to anybody and everytime Ray muffled someting you'd zap her with a tazer-gun...could you like maybe invite alice or edward...please? *pulls puppy eyes***

**oh fine ! *clicks fingers, edward appears dressed in a dress* well well well i'm sorry bella but i think he is gay!**

**Ed:i'm not gay ! why does everybody think that just because i dress well...gosh you guys...and anyway i lost a bet to Emmett and he made me wear one of Rose's dress, so not only is she gonna kill me because he picked out her favourite one that i stretched and also when i was trying to get into it, it slightly ripped...**

***hear's screaming in distance, Rosalie appears with a lighter in her hands***

**Rose:i don't care who's idea it was just take off my dress, if i find so much as it being stretched let alone ripped i shall burn you alive Edward Cullen**

**Ed: Ah...Well...Rose, Emmett ripped it as he tried to shove me into it, so really it should be him who's being burnt not me *looks down at ground* oh um... hi Bella, uuhh...i would give it back if i knew how to get away from here...**

**S'alright Eddie boy , just get undressed here i mean we're all girls, there ain't no men about**

**Ed:uhh...umm...o-okay**

***edward changes as quick as possible, back into his own clothes***

**well now that situation has bee...**

**Rose:AARRGGHH I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH !**

***Emmett appears***

**Em:what's with all th...oh *tries to makea run for it, but get groab around the neck by Rosalie***

**Rose: YOU WILL BOTH BURN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY $800 DRESS ! BURN! *sets both of them alight, they scream like girls***

**AS I WAS SAYING ! now that the commotion behind me is being handle well with *winks* then i shall say goodnight to you all who read ! Thank you so much !**

**Bell:ARGH Rose this is the 100th time you've burnt him alive and he almost died ! stop!**

**well bye for now ... and all of you had better pack it in or i'll...(speaking mumbles into the distance)**


	3. My First Best Friend

I woke up to the sound of bleeping. It was annoying me and I thought it was my alarm clock, when I thought I was going to turn it off I felt somebody's face. My eyes flew open and I turned my heard to see who was in my room, I saw Bella sat there with a weak smile on her face at me. When I finally took in my surroundings I could tell now that we weren't in my room, was at the hospital. As confused as I was to why I was here I remembered that a slut had stabbed me and after that I couldn't remember anything else.

"Hey, um...how long have I been out for?" my voice was groggy and croaky as I spoke. I looked under the sheet and didn't see any casts or anything so the damage mustn't have been extremely bad, unlike when... nope I refuse to think about it.

"you've been out for 2 days since what happened" her voice was very quiet, a whisper almost. Oh dear...well I guess it may have been a bit bad than I thought then. We heard the door open and I looked up to see an extremely hunky man walking towards me. Nice blonde and so damn hot.

"Carlisle" her voice was a little louder now and she greeted him by name. "Bella" he greeted her back with a warm smile on his face. He looked to me and still smiled.

"Well, Miss Jordan, I am happy to tell you that you have no broken bones or bruises, but however I am rather unhappy to say that when you were stabbed, you were under the rib cage, and the knife did get stuck. We had to operate on you to take it out so you were not conscious for a day. With you great recover I am also pleased to say you may go home, I shall prescribe you with some Tylenol for the pain though" with that he checked off his board and walked out.

"Well he seemed rather friendly, how come you now him?" I asked Bella my voice not croaky anymore. "It's my boyfriend's foster dad, his name is Carlisle Cullen, he's such a lovely man, so hard to get him angry" a smile was playing along her mouth. So that's Bronze-goddess' dad, well whoever is married to him must have to tackle all the young nurses down.

Bella walked with me out of the hospital and drove me home, where I returned to a rather hysterical mother. I dreaded leaving the hospital knowing that social services was probably there, when actually I saw a police car there instead. Great, now I was getting moved out of the house by the police.

I walked and headed to the living room. My mother looked at me with puffy red eyes and pulled me into a bear hug. She cried into my shoulder and we held each other for a good 2 minutes. "Oh Ray, I'm so sorry. If I had have known she was going to the same school as you I would have moved you somewhere else" my mother spoke through sobs of tears.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Dr Cullen saw me and said I'd be fine and all that" I waved my hand away as if to dismiss what she had said. "So shall I go and start packing my things or have you done that for me" my voice was quiet as I knew soon enough that this part of the night was soon to come. My mother looked at me all confused, she looked back at the police and then back to me, realization struck her face.

"No Hun, it wasn't you who started it. I'm so proud of you though, all the witnesses at school it was her who started it and it was her who through the first punch" My mother's was sounded soft and warming towards me. I nodded and sat down next to Bella who was talking to the police officer.

"So Dad, do you know what's going to happen to that girl or not?" the officer was her father? Shock hit my face and I made a mental note to myself to piss off this chick. "Oh dad this Rashel, Ray this is my dad" she introduced me to her father. "Chief Swan , of Forks police station and also the father of Bella , nice to meet you Rashel" he shook my hand, he had such a firm grip. I added to my mental note, certainly don't piss her off if her dad is CHIEF of police.

**Ray: why did you take like for ever to upload this i mean seriously?... i know its rubbish but don't you think its a bi...**

***tape attatched to her mouth, hearing muffling***

**well that's much better... don't you think?**

**well yes everybody i am very sorry for not uplaoding soon enough... it's not an excuse to keep my fans waiting while i had to do some of my exams last we Rashel is it?**

***Ray shakes her head***

**Good well seen as i took forever doing this i shall add the next one straight away... i have been writing them just not adding cos i don't have enough time...Sorry everyone! DX**

**thank you to LilacLoves for you amazing review...**

**Ray: hah its your only review! gosh this must be soooo baad if it's only her reviewing hahahaha**

**well while i go and torture Rashel here i'll add the next one**

**Till next time please review! **


	4. Leaving For Good

An asterix at the end and start of a sentence is a thought. **

After chief swan left, I went upstairs and straight to bed. All I could think about was all that had happened before I had moved to around here. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep till night, so I climbed out my window with my iPod in my pocket and headed to my tree.

I don't remember much of what happened after I went to my tree but all I remember is waking up to a song bird. I looked at the time and date on my iPod. Saturday, 11:45. Oops, I didn't mean to sleep in the tree. I looked through the house window and saw my mother was making breakfast. She probably knew I was at my tree last night so there's no point in trying to climb back in the window and make it seem like I was there the whole time. I walked in through the back door.

"Morning, sorry I fell asleep in the tree last night …uh…yeah sorry" I mumble as I walked past her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and was rather surprised by it. I pulled back after a minute finding the hugging thing real awkward.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling my phone out I looked at the text I received from Bella.

_Hi, look I know that you may find just a little creepy and all but please just try to not fall asleep in a tree at night. For my sake in case you fall out and die or something. You're probably wondering how I know, well I'll tell you when the time is right, trust me knowing what I know now is not going to help you live at all._

_I'll come by your house around 12:30, see you then. _

_Bella Xx_

_(P.s Make sure you wear your most expensive and stylish thing you own, you'll understand when you meet her)_

I looked towards the clock, 12:00, I had half an hour. Cool. I ran upstairs and straight to my wardrobe. I grabbed out my favourite black skinny jeans and black corset. My black and deep red Platforms. By the time I was done I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ray! Its Bella!" my mother called from downstairs, I half ran half walked downstairs. As soon as I saw her I smiled at her, my first actual friend that has runaway or turned against me. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I got into the back of her Volvo and put my seat belt on.

"Hello Rashel, I'm Edward" the musical voice was from the goddess in the driver's seat. I smiled politely and nodded. I hadn't realised we were moving till I looked out the window.

"Hey um…Ray, you don't mind me calling you ray do you?, I have to warn you that the family is a bit crazy and um… a bit odd but you'll get used to it" Bella spoke with such innocence and friendliness that I wasn't used to it.

"Uh yeah sure … you can call me Ray, and I'm good with weird so I'm sure it'll be fine" my voice came out uneasy and that isn't how I wanted it to. Edward looked at me in the mirror; curiosity in his eye's but it was very well hidden. I let my eye's wonder and noticed the speedometer. 160 mph.

"Yikes! I know that boy races like the thrill of speed but going that fast is just a little OTT" I grabbed for the door and held on for dear life. Bella laughed and I watched the Speedometer go down to 90 mph. I relaxed and saw Edward's face pull to a frown. *What's his problem ? I mean going fast like and our slow thinking reactions could get us killed straight away* Edward laughed out loud. I gave him a questioning look and looked out the window.

"Bella love, I've got to go I just received a text from Carlisle, he said he needs me urgently"

"Okay, well me and Ray will go shopping or something, or go back to my house; I could call Jacob to look after us…" Bella's voice got quiet as she mentioned some person called Jacob, Edward frowned but nodded.

He got out of the car and walked away towards the woods.

**Alec POV**

It's been so long. Maybe it's time for me to move on, find a different coven to live with, maybe the Olympia coven. Jane won't be too pleased but things have changed for the worst and I'm constantly being sent on 'errands' to destroy vampires that have done nothing wrong, like for stupid reasons such as ' oh well he said something unpleasant and I don't like the look of him' that was the reason for the last 'errand' Aro had given me.

I headed for the throne room knowing that they will be there. As I opened the large doors too heavy for any human to push open, I walked towards the 3 thrones. Aro was placed in the middle with Caius and Marcus either side of him.

"Master I wish to discuss something with everybody here" my voice was quiet but then again he didn't need it louder what with our superior hearing. "Okay… Come along everyone, Alec wishes to discuss something with us all" at Aro command everybody turned up.

Jane gave me a questioning look, normally I would tell her what I would wish to discuss with everyone else but this time I didn't want to for as much as I love her as my sister, we aren't blood bound siblings and I didn't want her to come along with me just because it was my choice.

"I wish to discuss…" I looked at Jane with sorrow in my eyes, knowing that what was to come next, would destroy her un-beating heart. "My leaving… to travel the world and see things, I love it here I truly do but I feel it is time for me to move on…" I could hear Jane dry sobbing, when I looked up to see her she turned her head and dry sobbed into Felix's shoulder. They have been together for a while now, so I knew I was leaving my younger sibling in good hands.

Aro lifted his hand towards me and I walked up to him, giving him my hand. Aro closed his eyes for a full 10 seconds. "If you wish dear brother, you may leave… and if you ever feel lonely or homesick you are very welcome to return" Aro voice was filled with sorrow, probably only because he was letting go of his strongest ally and gifted friend.

When all my things were packed I took my car and drove out of Volterra. Knowing that returning to them again would never happen. As I boarded the airport I knew for sure that going to hopefully be accepted by the Cullen's would be a good start to a new life.

**Sorry everybody but dear little Ray isn't allowed to come out today cos i made sure of that XP**

**well anyway i'm sorry if the last one was a bit shorts it's i had writer's block and had no idea what to put and also sorry if this one is too!**

**till next time peeps, keep reviewing or the 6th chapter won't be made and i shall delete the story...XS DX which i don't want to do !**


	5. Newest Addition

**Carlisle POV**

We were all sat in the living room when we heard the front door open. Now we all knew the drill… don't scare her away. The one I am most worried about is Emmett, knowing him, he will accidently break a 4inch brick wall or the newly built in thick glass windows (because Emmett was Fighting with Jasper…Again).

"Right I want you all to be on your best behaviour…okay? Especially you Emmett and Alice, you're not getting away with it again like you did Bella" my voice was quiet, only loud enough for them to hear.

The doorbell rang and Esme went to open the door. "I know that we haven't always been on the best of terms with you but I wish to make that up to you… I wish to be a part of your family" I recognised that voice straight away just as everyone else did.

Esme and Alec walked into the living room; shock was all over everybody's face. Alec saw me and nodded in greeting to me. "Well I never thought I would ever see this coming, did you Alice?" I looked at Alice, hoping to see some that she had. She shook her head and looked down all confused.

"I am sorry Alice for not allowing you to see me coming but I thought it may be of better if I came without you knowing, because then I thought that you would have to decide on the spot rather than decide months later.." Alec's voice trailed off to a mumble. Okay just like we did with Bella we'll make a vote. I picked my mobile and sent a text to Edward asking him to come quickly.

In a matter of minutes, Edward appeared in the living room, looked at Alec and growled. I put my hand up and Edward stopped.

"okay everyone, it's time to vote" I Said making sure my voice brought authority to show that if we didn't want him here he wasn't to make a fuss.

**Alec POV**

"okay everyone, it's time to vote" he said, his voice was firm and had authority, it's probably a warning. I looked around at everyone, hoping to see some sign that they would accept me but I didn't see anything just blank faces.

"Esme you go first" "Of course you can stay Alec, it would be a pleasure and also gives me an excuse to renovate the house a bit" her warm smile was welcoming.

"Rosalie" "I'm sorry but I'm saying no because I don't like volturi" She had a sad smile on her face, I can understand why she would say no.

"Emmett" "I'm gonna say yes, cos it'll be a new challenge for fighting and all, also I think it would be quiet cool to have another man in the house… you know advancing on the woman, more is a whole lot better" He had a massive smile on his face and he came to shake my hand.

"Alice" "I'm gonna say yes cos I have a vision which I'm not gonna share till we have all voted" her smile kept getting bigger.

"Jasper" "umm… well I guess I could say yes, but I don't really know who the volturi are only from what I've heard" he seemed awkward but still said yes.

"Edward" "No, you tried to kill Bella, and that I shall never forgive of nor will I forgive myself for putting her in that danger" he turned his head away from me.

"Well that everyone to vote...4 yes's and 2 no's, seen as my vote won't make a single change i guess ... welcome to the family" Carlisle's blank face came toa smile.

Esme came and hugged me, alice hugged me too, emmett punch my shoulder and Jasper just shook my hand. however Edward and Roslaie just looked at me and walked out of the room.

"don't worry about them Alec, they'll come around soon enough i've seen it" Alice shook my shoulder in reassurance. i smiled back at her and looked towards where Edward and Rosalie had left, i sure hope so.

**Hey everybody, Sorry me and Ray haven't been out in a while but i've had exams and stuff so now that all that shiz is over i can focus on this now WOOP WOOP**

**Ray: Finally i was getting so bored just having to wait around for you to finish i mean seriously... watching you revise sucks like hell**

**yess Well i do want some GCSEs you know , unlike someone who has constantely kept moving school**

**R: hey ! it wasn't always my falt if people don't listen to me and don't see my side i put it across in my own way.**

**yes and i do that too but seriously i don't too the extremes like you do, i mean at your last school you spray painted the fact that it wasn't you who drew a penis on the back of your old teachers head with a sharpie even though they blamed you!**

**R: and it wasn't mean... it was that biatch!**

**well anyway peeps i gtg now cos i can see her face going red with anger so i shall not let you be under that wrath**

**bye bye!Xx**

**R: is she gone... good ! sometimes i just wish people would ask me something you know... and i seriously mean it people if you have a question please ask me cos i get soooo bored having to listen to her school babble you know.**

***Looks around still to make sure she has't come back* *Alec Appears***

**A: hey Rashel, why aren't you at home... are you talking to yourself?**

**R: NO ! i am talking to people just we aren't suppose to be here while SHE is gone"*Whispers***

**A: *Whispers Back* who is SHE?**

**i'm SHE you moron... and whya re you still here... are you scaring my guests?**

***Rashel makes a run for it grabbing Alec's arm***

**that's what i thought *shakes head* biatch !, now officially goodbye !**


	6. Confessions

**Rashel POV**

Okay I have to admit, seeing Edward walk into the forest was a little bit odd but I thought nothing of it. Bella was driving and a normal _human_ pace. I watched as the trees and moss went by. "So... where we going then, if we aren't going to the Cullen's house I assume?" I let my voice go to a questioning tone. Hoping she might catch the gist and give me an answer.

"Well until Edward texts me or gives me a call I guess you could come to my house, we could just chill for a bit there..." her voice trailed off as if to show boredom but I could hear some sort of fear or worry in her voice at the mention of Edward. I didn't question that, knowing she would just wave it off.

"Cool" I was actually rather excited. As much as her dad was Chief of police and me and the police haven't always been best buds, I did actually want to see her house not just because she's seen mine but also because I haven't ever been to a _friend's_ house, just because I haven't actually had a friend before. Ever.

"Here we are" I got out of the Volvo and stopped just outside the car door and looked at the house. It was a small little house, cute and tidy. Bella walked up to the front door and opened it. I walked in to the house after her; first we walked in to what looked like the kitchen attached to the living room.

I followed her upstairs and into a room, probably her room. She sat down on the bed and patted a spot next to her. I sat down and looked around the room. "I bet it feels really weird to be in a Chief of police daughter's room huh?" "Yeah, me and the police haven't always been tied to the hip you know" I fiddled with a bow on my shoe.

"Please tell me if I'm being rude or nosey, but what did that girl mean when she said 'that's for him'" she looked down at her hands and looked up at me with questioning eyes. I knew she would ask this question soon, even people who aren't friends are always just curious enough to ask the emo. I sighed and tried to find a way of how to start. I looked up at her, my first friend and I was about to scare her away, making her kick me out of her house from this story.

"Before I tell you this...hmm please promise me you won't have a biased point of view... I don't like being judged for what happened..." my voice was quiet, barely a whisper. As I said what I was about to say I carried on fiddling with the bow on my shoe and kept my eyes down.

"It was at my 12th high school, _she _was there and I was just starting. This popular group of people had been dared to ask me to this after school party... And they didn't expect me to say yes so it left them rather shocked... I only said yes because I had nothing else to do tonight and also because I loved the facial expression on them hah it was so funny" I made the quickest look up I have ever done in my life. Her expression was interest, when I searched her eyes I couldn't see any sign of biased point of view. Good.

"I was given the address and stuff; I went to it that night... I got a bit drunk; I didn't think much of it. I had a good time, met some random guy there... he seemed friendly we danced and had a chat, and when I was about to leave he tried it on with me, when I refused he tried to drag me to a room... I screamed for help but everybody was so far gone that they had no idea what was happening..." my voice was cracking at the memory of this Horror scene. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away with such force my nail cut the skin under my eye, great, I have hated crying since I was a kid.

I was brought up to be tough and if you dare cry then you was coward and a fool. I dabbed my finger at the scratch, it wasn't bleeding, thank goodness. "When he managed to get me there he launched me on to the bed and I grabbed the first thing closest to me...I reached for the lamp shade that was turned on" I was properly crying now and couldn't hold it back, Bella came closer and hugged me.  
"There was a shade over it and I hadn't noticed that till it hit him, it gave him an electric shock and he just lay there not breathing. I didn't touch him in case it shocked me too. I rung for an ambulance, they came 5 minutes later and found me" my crying became more controllable but Bella didn't let go.

"They checked me over and found bruising and took him to the hospital. The next day after being inspected by the police and them finding him guilty, we found out he died during the night... I didn't go back to that school but people comment on my Facebook wall asking if I was okay but SHE left a message saying that I was a murderer and that I killed her boyfriend..." I stood up to look out the window.

"Hmm...if it's any help at all one of Edward's adopted sister, Rosalie, has been something you've been through..." she was quiet but her voice was soft and kind, like she was welcoming me back in to another hug. Another tear escaped my eye, knowing that someone else had almost been raped like me was kind of comforting, I guess.

Bella's phone vibrated and she pick it up. "Hi Edward...um yeah...sure thing we'll be over in a bit...okay? Bye" "What's wrong?" "We're going over to Edward's house for a bit, everybody wants to meet you" she took my hand and pulled me down the stairs and by the time I knew it we was back in Bella's car going down the road.

**Sorry it's been a lot late everyone but going on holiday where i have to bike through rain just to get 1 hour's worth of internet just isn't worth catching a cold!**

**R:HAH you got stuck in a caravan all week practically just cos of rain *Suddenly gets drenched by ice cold water* SSSHHHIIITTTT THAT'S COLD MAN !**

**now you know what it feels like **

**anyway sorry it's late but umm you know i don't want a cold and also i don't want to be ill whilst writing these for you, thanks to everyone whom reviewed and also read! **

**Love ya !**


	7. First Impressions

**Rashel POV**

As we went down a road that had endless trees either side we stopped in front of a big house. Now when I say big, I mean big and beautiful too. As we stepped into the house we were greeted by Edward and one of his sisters, while Edward took Bella's hand and walked in to what looked like a living room they left me with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Like one of those woman that are in those swimsuit magazines for summer fashion.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" This was who Bella was on about. I could understand why they would want her; she was pretty and had a good figure. "My name's Rashel but I prefer Ray for short" I felt awkward and shy towards her. She smiled at me and walked into the living room. When I walked in I saw everyone looking at me, especially a boy with longish brown hair and the weirdest deep brown-red eye's ever.

"Hello Rashel, welcome to our home, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" he gestured to a lovely looking woman next to him; she smiled and pulled me into a friendly hug. "Sat on the couch is Jasper and Alice" they smiled and waved at me, I smiled back and timidly waved back.

"And stood next to the couch is Rosalie and Emmett but I guess you've already met Rosalie" I didn't imagine somebody to do this to me in my life at all but first I'm stood waving at them the next I'm being spun around in the air by Emmett whilst in a bear hug.

Rosalie burst out laughing and came to my side as Emmett put me back down. I tried to calm myself down as I was crying with laughter like everyone else. "Come on Ray, me and Alice want to go shopping, would you like to come too?"

"Yeah sure... um... Oh crap I haven't brought my wallet" "its okay me and Alice will pay, we have more than enough" so I followed them to their car.

**Alec POV**

She stood there, in all her beauty, looking around at everyone and smiling and waving shyly. She had beautiful jet black hair that fell down hair back just brushing the end of spine, her bright green eyes standing out from behind the dark fringe over her eyes. She looked very young and yet looking into her eyes it looked like she had seen more than her age should know.

When Emmett had put her down from spinning her around, her voice was like music and her laughter was like wind chimes being blown gently by the wind. I was utterly mesmerized by her and her beauty. Had I fallen for somebody already? Alice, Rosalie and Rashel left to go shopping.

"Alec I hardly think you should be thinking about her when you haven't fed yet, surely she should have made your throat burn" Edward's harsh voice came towards me and then Bella finally noticed and jumped behind Edward. I sighed and shook my head. "Bella its okay I won't hurt you, I haven't fed on humans in a while but I have just recently fed on animals Edward" I didn't want to scare Bella.

We've not had the best start at being introduced before and I wanted to change that. I wanted a new life and I wanted be who I actually wanted to be. "It's okay Alec, I understand" she stepped out from behind Edward but he stopped her from making any closer movements.

"Don't Bella, I don't trust him so neither should you" he glared at me as he said this. Bella shook her head and tried to move around Edward's arm but he stepped fully in front of her. I growled and spoke with venom in my voice "For goodness sake Edward I'm not going to hurt her and I sure as hell am not going down without a fight of being properly taken in, you and Rosalie may not want me here but the rest of them do so I suggest you respect their decision and at least try to get along with me" "If you haven't forgotten Alec it was YOUR coven who was going to end Bella's life on the spot and it is also YOUR coven that are soon to be coming to check on her to see if she will be changed anytime soon" "Edward how many times do I have to say that I have OFFICIALLY LEFT THEM" I growled. I'm sick and tired of this and I'm not backing out of this wonderful family. It's been 2 hours since I got here and was accepted and he is making it a living hell for me.

We all heard the door open then as 3 girls came walking in with laughter and joy in their eyes and voices. "Did we take a picture of the fancy dress animals that we tried on" "Yeah look, did you see that poor guys face?" they all burst in to tears of laughter again with Rashel falling to the floor holding her stomach.

A smile spread across my face, just seeing her happy made me happy.

**Rashel POV**

I have never had so much fun before like that and especially with people I have only just met. I think the best memory of that trip was trying on the fancy dress animal costumes. Rosalie was in a leopard suit, Alice in a Tiger one that was similar to Rose's and they forced me into a cute tight fitting lioness outfit. Hahah we got a guy that worked there to take the photo and his eyes were extremely wide at what we were wearing.

As we walked into the living room it was like Rose had read my mind and asked a silly question "Did we take a picture of the fancy dress animals that we tried on" "Yeah look, did you see that poor guys face?" we burst out laughing and I just couldn't hold it in properly I just fell to the floor with laughter.

After we calmed down Alice helped me up and I noticed Alec smiling and looking at me. Hmmm wonder who he is, I mean I hadn't seen him at school yet but then again I missed a couple days off school anyway. I smiled back his face stretched even further. I stayed for tea yet it was only me and Bella eating because apparently everyone else had already eaten but I never saw Alice and Rose eat... don't think about it too much.

"Hey Rashel wanna sleepover tonight or do you have to get home now?" Alice's voice was full of thrill and excitement like she already knew that I was allowed or something. I sent a text asking my mother and she sent one back saying yes. "Yup but I have to go pick up a few things though..." "What about all the stuff we bought today? Oh right we didn't pick you any new PJ's okay that's fine, we can go and pick them up then" she said.

It took us around half an hour to get to their house when i was with bella so when it only took 10 minutes I thought I was going insane. We literally did a quick introduction to my mother and ran to my room to grab pyjamas and underwear and legged it back to the car. When we got back Bella and Edward had already left, Oh, my mood came down a little; I felt a little bad for not trying to bring Bella along and that as much as she had invited me over I hadn't spent the time I had wanted with her.

After having some girly manicure time with even Esme joining in and watching a load of chick flicks they finally allowed me to sleep. "Goodnight Rashel" came a musical voice behind me, but by the time I had turned around they had disappeared.

I had a sleepless night again which was rather strange but then again a lot of weird things have been going on, but I'm just too tired to try and figure it out.


	8. Strangeness Beginning

**Rashel POV**

I woke up to the sound of laughter and also the smell of food sounded my body alarm. I am starving, and whatever is cooking smells great. As I got dressed into some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt I headed downstairs. So I have no idea what day it is but I sure as hell know where I am. I reached the kitchen to find literally everyone cooking and also a lot of food was being made.

"Hello Rashel" Bella came and sat next to me, her voice was timid yet still it seemed comfortable. Just then a crashed made us both jump, we saw a smashed plate food on the floor and Emmett on the floor too, well you could tell who's fault it was can't you?

"Emmett that is the 8 plate you have broken with 2 days? I'm going out of my mind trying to order all these plates, let's set the rules again shall we? 1 they are not Frisbees, 2 they are for eating on and 3 stop throwing them!" Esme's voice got higher the more she got annoyed, well done Emmett you're definitely in the dog house tonight.

I thought I heard Emmett mumble something like they didn't need to eat, but I passed it off as bad hearing then I heard Edward laughing beside me, when all the commotion had stopped, strange boy.

When I had finished eating as much as I could there was still tonnes of food to feed the five thousands in the bible.

After me and Bella had finished eating and went to brush our teeth Alice, Rosalie and Esme dragged us shopping with them. Throughout the day strange things kept happening, like I almost fell flat on my face and in seconds of reaching the floor Esme caught me and I was stood up straight again, Alice said some odd stuff to, like even before Rosalie would try anything on Alice would say something like Rosalie would regret trying it on or wouldn't want to take it off.

Eventually we got back and even more strange things happened, I'm not sure if I was imagining this because of Emmett's immensely big arms or I actually did see this but I swear he lifted the car up and Edward and Carlisle looked like they were talking to each other without saying anything, it was so strange but I refused to let it bug me. I had made friends with a family and I didn't want to scare them off.

When I finally got back home and unpacked some of the new clothes Alice had insisted on paying for ( that were overly expensive) I made some toast and headed back upstairs to my room, only to find a present wrapped in a small black box with a crimson bow on it. I picked the little thing up and looked outside my window but no-one was there...Hmmm must have just fell out of a bag or something.

I opened it to find a beautiful necklace in it. It was a locket, an oval shaped locket with some sort of crest, the one a bit like what the Cullen's main jewellery piece was, one tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away as quick as I could and put the necklace on. It was beautiful. I went back to the box to find a not attached to the inside of the lid.

**_Dearest Rashel,_**

**_We know this may seem a little strange but we know that in the future you will become part of our family, like the rest of our foster children. We hope that when you wear this necklace, don't wear it with shame and hide it away but wear it with joy and love that we have accepted you as a daughter and also a sister. You may find love in our coven then again you may not... we know you have noticed some strange things about us, but all in good time all shall be revealed._**

**_Till then soon to be daughter and Sister of the family,_**

**_See you soon,_**

**_The Cullens Xxx_**

I couldn't hold back the tears that fell from my eyes... I was accepted. Into their family, but I couldn't stop myself from the curious ponder about the future they had mentioned and " all shall be revealed" what shall be revealed? My brain and I wanted to figure it out however though my body was tired and wasn't willing to try to figure it out.

I trudge my way to my room and grabbed a pen and notebook before falling face first onto my be, I started to doodle and then fell asleep.

**Hey everybody ! sorry this has been a lot late but i have gotten myself a volutary job at a nursery and its like...**

**R: okay okay ? i think they get the picture that you've got a job now!**

**well i suggest you keep that sarcy tone at a low right now... you've gotten on my bad side again**

**R: HEY! it wasn't my fault he lead you on... i am sorry you know!**

**i know and i appologised but seriously im gonna make you look like a tramp next time i find a guy!**

**R: well i have my alec so yeah... i'm not bothered who follows me**

**Alec: you may not be but i do!**

**( alec appears out of nowhere just as rashel says it)**

**R: AARRGGHHH I'M GONNA KILL YOU ! YOU'RE ALWAYS CAUSING ARGUEMENTS BETWEEN US TWO!**

**well its healthy you know to have abit of a bitch fight in a relationship you know! i mean we fight constantly adn we're still mates ( cries with laughter as Rashel tries to through her she at the author)**

**well i'm gonna let these beautiful people head off before i get my ass kicked again... *mutters* which you cheated at**

**R: I DID NOT CHEAT ! IT WASN'T MY FAULT EMMETT DIDNT LIKE MY ASS GETTING WOOPE AND HE THROUGH ME AT YOU !**

**A: can i say goodbye to everyone?**

**hahahah forgot you were still there buddy! yeah sure...**

**A: BYE EVERYONE! okay i'm done**

**well thanks everyone for reading ! i've got a heck of a story for you all but lately i've had writer's bloody block again but i've made sure i made notes again! thanks for you're beautiful reviews and all critism is welcome !**


	9. Invitations

**Alec POV**

I followed her home. I wasn't quite sure what made me attract to her but I knew for sure that if I didn't give in soon I'm going to go insane and plus Carlisle asked me to make sure she got home okay. He had handed me a box and said;

"Alec please could you put this on Rashel's bed when she gets home, it's a gift to let her know she is most welcome in our home. Thank you"

He walked away back to his study; I heard the door click and I walked to get my coat. I'm not sure why I did... it must be old habits getting through, like I always had to wear a cloak when we went outside.

I wanted to take a car but then that would cause suspicion if she saw it. As I ran through the dark woodlands and towards Rashel's house I started to let my mind wonder to her, how she slept last night, the way she tossed and turned from some sort of nightmare... I wanted to wake her. I wanted to say it was okay and hold her tight in my arms and breath in her sent.

I found it quite easy to get used to the new blood change, to change from human to animal. I've helped jasper with this and he can handle himself now, everyone thanked me for it.

I was becoming more and more a part of the family... even Rosalie was warming up to me now. I mean every now and then she'll throw a remark across my way but we both laugh after she says it. When I finally reached her house I climbed to her window and watched her as she flopped onto her bed.

She left the room and I placed it on her bed, I didn't stay to watch her facial expression, because she was accepted by their family before me but as soon I left her window I felt a pulling in my chest as if to return to her.

I heard a gasp and what sounded like happy crying from the window, but only quietly though. She was happy about all of it and even though she was accepted before me I still felt happy for her.

**Rashel POV**

So here I was lying in my bed with my laptop on, I'm not quite sure what I was searching for but if I was to try figure this whole thing out first before they told me I'd feel like Nancy Drew when she solved a mystery.

Half an hour later with Microsoft word still uploaded with not a single word typed yet I huffed and shut my laptop down, putting it back in its bag I looked at the clock on my desk. 10:00 yep seen as I can't think of anything I'm just gonna sleep cos its taking to piss that they leave me hanging like that and I can't even figure it out, especially if I'm absolutely shattered! I mean rude bloody rude eh?

_next morning_

I was woken by a ringing from my jean pocket as I read the caller name I hung up straight away. I was not in the mood to be stalked by some crazy guy from the last party I went... and the only reason I know is because we play spin the bottle with this group and I guess it was a little awkward I mean everybody was smashed, except me I was happily tipsy. So yeah being dared to supposedly "sleep" with the guy (if you know what I mean by sleep) was not only awkward but because he was so far gone I walked to the room and we chatted until he passed out on me.

I went back down to everyone and they asked if we actually 'did it' I said yeah and they asked where he was and I was like "well apparently I was so amazing that I just tired him out if y'know what I'm sayin?" the looks on their faces a total Kodak shot right there.

But yeah being rang at this time in the morning was just pathetic. Just then I heard my voice bleep I groaned and picked the phone back up again... I had a text off of him.

_Heyya hot thang,_

_Juz thort I mite let u kno ther is a nuffer partay, like a major 1 happenin tonight if you can make it!_

_Iz freakish joes house, if u do go the theme iz goth shiz ! cya Xxxx kezzer_

Cool another smasher again! Strange how it's at a geeks home though...? so text back saying:

_Hey,_

_U kno mii can't miz out on somot major like this ! check if I can brin sum m8's of mine over, yeh? And make sure ther is plently of 'water' ;P cya ther X Ray_

I guess it'll be cool for my new brother's and sister's to see the party animal I am and to see their party side, this is gonna be off the hook. I got ready for school and headed out the door, me and my mom aren't rich enough to get me a car so I have to walk.

As I readied myself for the hour walk ahead I heard a car come round the corner and pull up beside me, when the tinted window came down I saw Alice in the drivers seat.

"hop in then sis... I mean you really didn't think I was gonna let you walk to school was you?" I smiled at her and opened the passenger door. It seemed like mostly everyone was in the car apart from Rose and Emm.

"hey guys ! I have some news for you all... so an old frined of mine has invited me to smasher and I was wonderin if you wanted to come?" I turned around in my seat so I could see them all and waited for a reply.

Alice looked to Edward and a massive smile spread across her face. However Bells was the first to break the silence. "So...umm... sounds awesome but err... what's a smasher?" my jaw dropped as I looked at her, my eyes bulged wide and she turned 3 shades of red.

"You've never heard of a smasher?... a major?... oh come on you've got to know what nickname for house party is?" at the names I suggested they all shook their heads until I mentioned it being a house party.

We finally got to school and the day went past as a big blur, everyone agreed to come to the party at lunch and so I rang my mom telling what was happening and she agreed to it. There was never any point in me lying to my mom she always knew where I'd be anyway. So told that after I'd stay at alice's.

When I got home after school to get ready my mom wasn't home but I found a note attached to our fridge, in her scribbly writing it said:

_**Hey hunii,**_

_**Gone food shopping I'll be home around six unless you've already left... if so have fun tonight be sure to bring your friends back but not in a police car! That wouldn't give a very good impression on you from their parents.**_

_**Love ya and be safe, mom XX**_

I went upstairs to find an outfit. I searched through my wardrobe hoping to find something provocative but still had attitude and I didn't look like a slut either and also something that they hadn't seen before. OH YES! My new black dress and the rest of the stuff I bought when I went with Alice and Rose shopping, it was a tight strapless black dress it came to the length of between my knees and my hips, it had a white bow to the side of it. I wore my black heels with a high platform at the toe and I did my make up simple, I put my hair up into some strange looking Goth style.

I heard a car honk a couple minutes later and headed downstairs, to a night not only would I never forget but also to my realising who the Cullens really are.

**R: wow i never knew you'd put me in something like that?_ * raises eyebrows*_**

**well maybe if you be a bit nicer to me i'd actually dress you in a lot nicer stuff and also to everyone i apologise about this chapter it's higly boring i know and you're all wondering when the scene of Alec and Rashel come up well let me tell you... its soon and rather funny... now i won't say no more cos i'll spoil it for you all.**

**R: spoil what ! i mean its not like we're gonna jump off a cliff together, no offense to Bella when she did!**

**A: what are you two arguing about now and what's this i here about jumping off of cliffs?**

**nothing oh shut up you whinny brat will you! *_huffs frustratingly*_**

**R: she's gonna give us a scene of our own and she won't tell what its gonna be**

**well of course not blondey that'd give it away to the readers and then they would have interest in that scene what so ever and that means little miss attention seeker no interest in you * laughs harshly***

**R: i hate you sometimes and i am not an attention seeker! am i ? * looks to alec with hands on hips***

**A:...um...well... don't get me involved into this it's not my arguement!**

**fine i'll let the readers decide on this... is Rashel Jordan an attention seeking rude attitude constant fighting young woman or the opposite, if she is the opposite please review and care to enlighte us on what she is..?**

**R: wait if i win what happens?**

**i'll guess i will make yours and Alec scene together better..**

**R: and if i don't?**

**you'll have to do the macarena on your own in the middle of the dance floor**

**R: oh hell no biatch ! you reviewers best say i'm nice or i'll...i'll**

**you'll what exactly cos right now i could turn you into a frog or pig of some sort like last time**

**R: i'll shower them in rainbows and sunshine * sarcasticly***

**well i'm gonna need you to vote before i can right the next chapter guys so... get voting ! love y'all till then !**


	10. The Sudden Truth

**Alec POV**

She walked to the car looking like a model for gothic fashion magazine. As much as the dress was tight and silk it had Rose netting on the outside and the skirt gradually draped to floor at the back. She was beautiful like a fallen dark angel, when she got in the back next to me I almost felt my stone dead heart start its self back up to beating again.

"Hey Alice, Where's Bella and Eddie? Cos I mean I know where Emmett and Rosey are.." she called from the back to Alice who was in the driver's seat. "Well I did offer them the ride and all but they said no, I got the vision of Edward meeting us there so they must want some 'alone time'" Alice's went all high-pitched and sarcastic, we saw her eyes roll in the review mirror.

"So Ray where's this party so I can make us turn up fashionably late?" Alice looked at Ray with question in her eye's even though Alice knew where we were going she saw it and co-ordinated our clothes for us. "Okay so do you know where Port Angeles High school is right? Well head towards there and then I'll give you the directions after that" she said as she reached over to the front and plugged her IPod in, I didn't mean to but I watched her face be replaced her ass as she leaned over.

"Hey Alice don't give me that look about the music if it's some sort of Goth Smasher then we have to get into the music, trust I've been to one of these without hearing the music first hand and almost got head butt by some dude when I didn't know who was playing" she said throwing her hands up in surrender.

45 minutes later and we had arrived. We had arrived 15 minutes late though. I saw a guy waiting outside with a plastic cup in his hand, when Rashel got out of the car he walked over.

"Ray m'babe where you been lately! I mean you totally missed a massive riot at school about the new head pulling forward a uniform for the damn school" he hugged and kept his hand around her waist, I almost growled but stopped myself in time before Alice almost hit me around the head with her bag, Jasper grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"Alice, don't and anyway Edward and the others are here already" he dragged her along towards the door. She turned her head to give me the 'I've got my eye on you' look. I laughed and went to where Rashel and her unknown friend were.

**Rashel POV**

"Oh, Alec this is my friend Kezzer from my old school, Kezzer this is Alec whom is supposedly my date for tonight, according to Bella, Alice and Rose" I removed Kezzer's hand from my waist and went to stand next to Alec. Kez gave me an odd look and shrugged whilst heading back to the party.

"So Mister... are you my date for tonight or as I call it babysitting?" I raised my eyebrow at him and a smile spread across my face. "Well I don't mind being babysat, just so long as they know how to have fun..." I got all up in his face and winked. Okay so maybe that was a bit of flirty of me but then again I did down two pints of beer before I went to the car, on the back of the my mother's not she told me where my alcohol was.

Me and my mother have this thing now where if we don't have a drink or two before a party then we get all shy and don't have a good time so we have a deal if I don't her alcohol she doesn't touch mine and she is willing to pay for it. I went to head into the party but a hand grabbed my arm before I managed to get to the door, I smiled to myself. I knew I was pretty and using my feminine charm (that I was epic at using) was just an extra. However what Alec said to me only made my smile get even wider that it hurt.

"Rashel Jordan , I'm not you're babysitter but I'll let you in on a secret" his voice got softer as he came closer to my ear. My breath caught and all of a sudden my heart decided to jump out of my chest. " a party never really starts unless I arrive" he whispered into my ear softly. Okay...ookay... this guy is unrealistically beautiful and he knows it too and I also have to admit he sure knows how to use his manly charm for sure. " well it looks like that is something we have in common now" I whispered back and walked away.

**Alec POV**

"Well it looks like that is something we have in common now" she whispered seductively into my ear. Now I really had to stop breathing not just because my breathing had become ragged as she got closer but because her scent was intoxicating. I watched her walk away with such beauty and grace I almost fell to my knees.

If vampires could be awestruck for life and be completely insane that would be what I would have become at that very moment. I quickly followed her in to find she had disappeared into the crowd and in replace of her was a very crowed and gothic looking dance floor.

I found the other's at the side all stood up, I felt sorry for them in a way... I mean they all had their mate so they couldn't exactly go off having one night stands and stuff which is what I bet Emmett and Jasper miss. Edward looked at me and frowned, oh crap I forgot he could read minds and by the looks of his expression it means 'Hey I miss it too you know and also we are happy with our mates thank you'.

I got myself a drink and walked over, I saw a lot of girls eyeing me up like I was some sort of candy to them. Then I heard the most chime sounding laugh ever, when all of us looked to where it came from we saw a nomad walk in with what looked like a drunken guy holding her very closely.

She was pretty I guess, she had bright red coloured hair, not the fake dye sort but the gingery sort, and bright red eyes. Her outfit was quite plain; it was just a short black dress. She must have caught our scent because she looked towards us as she walked in. I thought it was pretty stupid that she had decided to come to a party full of humans and didn't wear any contacts. I felt Edward beside me tense up, he put him between Bella and the red head.

"Bella would you like to leave or stay?" she looked up at him and nodded her head, Edward put his arm around her protectively and walked towards the door. I looked to Alice and she looked back with confusion written on her face, but she shrugged and pulled jasper onto the dance floor Emmett and Rosalie joined them.

Great. Now I looked like a total loner all by myself. I heard a person come up to me from behind, I felt a tap on my shoulder so turned around, to find what looked like the guy Ray was with earlier. What was his name? Kester um... Kezzer, yeah Kezzer I remember now. Except he hadn't come over to chat in fact he came over to punch me in the face.

I heard and felt a big crack from his knuckles as his swing hit my jaw, I pretend to stretch it out and hold it as if it hurt. "Seriously dude what's your problem?" I said to him. I heard an annoyed huff from behind Kezzer and realised it was Rashel, I peered round him to try see her but he went to swing at me again, this time I ducked and he flew over me.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing just to watch, but it wasn't me who should have been punching his face in, it was Rashel. "Hey! Kezzer! Nobody hits my date and gets away with it!" she yelled and jumped him before he had time to regain balance. "Do you know want to know why I moved around a lot? Well I didn't get my nickname 'Deadly Fire' for nothing you know? Want to really know why everybody at every high school in this Pennsylvania knows my name?... well I'll show you" her voice sounded angry, dangerous and also quite frightening. She must have taken some sort of defence lessons in order to kick a big jock looking guy's ass like his. I heard him cry out in pain as you hear crack loud enough for a human to hear from his nose as it connected with her fist.

"Stop her Alec before she not only gives him a concussion but also get put in prison cell for the night with Bella's dad" Alice growled at me, I huffed and pulled Rashel away just as she had started smashing his head into the floor. I dragged a struggling Ray outside to the car followed by Alice and the others.

**Rashel POV**

When I got into the house the first place I went to was the table full of alcohol, placing my share of it on the table once I had grabbed a large cup of cider I walked onto the dance floor where Kez was. We dance for what seemed a while and then he grabbed my hand pulled us towards some chairs on the opposite side of where the Cullen's stood.

I watched Alec as he started looking around the room from where he was stood, how could such beauty come from him, it's not natural. I felt a hand go onto my thigh, as a normal instinct I had I pushed it off and Kezzer sighed. I looked to him and gave him an evil smile.

"What's with you Ray? I mean at the last party, you were all over me and now you reject every attempt I have given to you which showed affection!" he sounded annoyed, but I didn't care, I mean he wasn't even a one night stand cos I didn't want to but he doesn't even know that yet.

"Well I'm a lot harder to get nowadays, I'm not that chick who only to get a fling had to do stupid dares" I said sounding proud of myself that I'd toughened myself up much better. Kez moved his chair closer and laid a hand on my thigh again, but this time I didn't push it away I slapped it instead.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Come on we did it at the last party! So technically we should be dating but the next day I couldn't find you and I found out that you had moved away! I got no 'Goodbye' or 'thanks for last night' not a single word out of you! And now you turn up here with some Emo looking kid saying he's your date and yet where is he? Huh? I don't see him with you right now!" he sounded pissed but I still didn't care, as I said before he wasn't even a one night stand so I'm not bothered what so ever.

"Well just to tell you mister pissed-of-guy, last time we didn't actually do, you wanna know what happened, well I'll tell you... I was happily tipsy and you were so far gone that you don't remember a thing, you took me to a room and we sat on the bed chatiing until you passed out on me, I went back downstairs and told them that we had did it cos I wanted to help your social status at school with the guys, I told them you passed out cos I was so amazing at it... happy now! So technically the whole dating thing is bullshit cos I don't date!" now I was pissed off and my voice got louder.

"WHAT!... wait ... wait, so you're telling me that all this time I thought I'd finally hitchted with the most desired girl by every guy at school but instead I wasn't even a one night stand ! this is taking the piss and what the hell are you staring at!" he followed my eye line and found that I was staring at Alec. He put his hand on my thigh again but this time when I slapped it off he decided to go under my dress, so I head butt him and punched his balls, leaving him whinging on the floor.

"you know what Kezzer? Alec has something you don't, he didn't have to ask me out or anything I just went to him and that is very rare for a guy you know ... for me to just say ' hey I like you an awful lot you know, how about this time I do the asking'" I walked away then and head for the dance floor to loose him. When I did I started to dance with a bunch of girls until I noticed Kezzer punching Alec in the face, so I ran up behind him to try stop him.

He flew over Alec as he tried again, but this time it was my turn to throw the punches. "Hey! Kezzer! Nobody hits my date and gets away with it!" I yelled and jumped him before he had time to regain balance. "Do you know want to know why I moved around a lot? Well I didn't get my nickname 'Deadly Fire' for nothing you know? Want to really know why everybody at every high school in this Pennsylvania knows my name?... well I'll show you" I Growled and shouted at the same time. Aren't I glad that my kick boxing lessons are so useful? I heard a massive crack as I connected my fist with his nose.

I heard a huff behind me and was pulled off of him just as I had started smashing his skull into the floor. I was dragged back to car, I was fuming and I struggled with all my might against whom ever had hold of me, just so I could go finish what I had started. When they had done my seat belt up I went to rush back in but some dreadful sight stopped me in my tracks, I saw a body on the floor with two holes in their neck with blood trickling down their neck. And behind them I saw Emmet and Rose ripping the head off of someone and throwing it into the fire, but what really stopped me dead was that the person who's head had been decapitated, had bright red eyes and what looked like blood falling down the side of her mouth and onto her dress.

That sight haunted me, when I was pulled back into the car again, but this time I didn't struggle but I went limp. "Okay Rashel... I know what you just saw and you're probably going to pass out quite soon but I'm sure you've got big enough balls to hold yourself together when I say this but... my whole entire family are Vampires" Alice said, her was so plain and natural it was like she said this sort of thing all the time. I looked at her with such incredulous eyes that her facial expression dropped from neutral to 'oh my gosh she understands but she still thinks we're insane'.

Then everything went black.

**So what do you think, I know I went ahead without people voting but I had this scene completely planned out in my head I thought I just needed to let you all know on it XD but you can still vote though! I'm sure Ray will have something to say about the comments about her XD**

**Okay well nobody is here because they have all gone a world cruise without me DX stupid rich vampires DX**

**Hope you enjoyed this one so thank you to everyone who comments and reads ! it gives me a massive push to carry one, however if I don't get reviews or even PM soon I may think that I may stop this, cos i mean it'd be a shame and all but If I'm just wasting my time ... **

**Seeya soon everyone ! be sure to review ! till next time ! XD Xxx 3**


	11. The Weird Good

**Rashel POV**

I woke up to a banging headache and in my own bed...but not in what I was wearing when I last saw myself. I rushed up only to fall back down again from the dizziness, I grabbed my phone that was on the side and looked to the time...12:00... its midday on a flipping Saturday. I also had missed calls off of Alec and Alice.

I slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom, turning on the shower I stepped in. It was hot, like so hot that it felt cold, I turned the heat down cleaned myself up. Getting dressed in to my white strap-top and black sweats I headed downstairs to find it's only me in the house.

Looking out the kitchen window I see mom's car, so I head outside to the backyard and find her on her hands and knees planting some roses. "Morning mom" my voice sounded groggy and slurred. "Morning sweetheart, by the looks of you last night was either a total trash and you just got drunk to make it fun or it was epic and you're shattered from all the dancing?" my mother questioned me, she raised one of her gingery eyebrows at me.

Last night? ...Last night?! Oh my fuckin gosh LAST NIGHT?! I got flashbacks of it, the headless girl, and the blood from her mouth, the fight and the fire. "Wow sweetie, you okay? you just gone paper white on me? Was it really that bad?" she half laughed and carried on planting. I didn't reply to her only to start running back to the house to grab my phone.

I needed answers and if I wasn't going to get them then someone was going to pay... I rang Alec. It rang once and was picked up.

"Hello?" his innocent voice came through.

"Don't 'Hello' me, dipshit... get somebody to pick me up in half an hour cos you probably know what I want to hear!" I half shouted down the phone. I was fuming, I didn't understand a single thing and if this was some sort of sick joke they were going to get their necklace back and their sorry ass kicked sky high.

He sighed and hung up which I presumed meant somebody was on their way over. I dried my hair shoved some skinny jeans and hoodie on over my strap top whilst grabbing my converse towards the front door. I stepped outside to find the shiny Volvo on our road.

It was Alec himself who had come to pick me up and the drive to the house was so silent that you could calve it with a blunt knife. When we got there I stomped out the car and straight to the house Carlisle opened the door and I walked straight past him ignoring his welcoming speech.

Everyone was in the living room, and now finally joined by Alec and Carlisle.

Shit was going down.

**Carlisle POV**

There she stood, her hands shoved into her jean pockets looking like she was ready to kill someone. I felt sorry for her mother and father having to look after her. Though it is quite understandable as to why she is pissed off with us, I mean we did sedate her so much that she doesn't remember last night.

"Don't bullshit me, about trying to make me see a psychiatrist or anything because I beat up the last one I was sent to" her foot was tapping impatiently and her lips were pursed to show her irritation. "I remember what happened last night as well, I have been heavily sedated before so I know how to recover quickly, so yeah thanks for drugging the crap out of me! I remember that girl with the body in the fire and head wasn't connected to it like it should have been and I also remember the fight and also the blood that was dripping down her bloody gob...hahah bloody gob how ironic?!"

You could hear she was going into hysterics, I looked to jasper for help, he nodded at me and I could see the concentration on his face to sooth her. Her breathing slowed and her impatient tapping foot stopped she sat down on the floor and held her head in her hands.

"first off... Who drugged me? and second of all , why the hell did Alice make some sick joke about you lot being vampires!?" her voice got higher as she mentioned vampires. I went to sit next to Esme on the couch arm, I put my arm around her and sighed.

"Well really, I had the idea of drugging you and also telling you we're vampires, which I was extremely surprised that you remember at all, is because we are in actual fact...vampires" Alice raised her eyebrows at Rashel, causing a smile to spread across Rashel's face until she flipped Alice off.

I could tell Emmett had been holding in his laughter up until that moment, because his none stop laughter for the next five minutes filled in the silence well that and along with Rashel's laughter too. I looked to him scowled, he should know better.

This is a very serious matter. Now that they had both calmed down the room became deathly silent. I looked at everyone's faces, Esme looked distressed, Bella looked shocked as did Edward, Emmett , Rose and Rashel were smiling, Alec looked annoyed and Alice was shooting daggers at Rashel that was very unnoticed by Rashel.

"Okay so you guys are vampires and I'm Bob Marley" Ray said sarcastically this caused even me to smile. I do understand how she must feel; she thinks we are lying to her so she plays along just to take the mick. "So what, you can't go out in sunlight or you turn to dust, garlic no good for you either, and carrying pencils around isn't amazing for you at all" she looked genuinely serious as she spoke of these myths.

"None of those work before you think about trying them" she looked extremely shocked to realise Edward had read her mind. "We can run faster than sound and light, yes we drink blood before you ask but not human blood, we have unbelievable strength and we sparkle in the sunlight... we also are undefeatable against humans however as you experienced we can kill each other by pulling each other apart setting the bits on fire... some of have special abilities, like I can read minds and Alice can see the future and Jasper can influence your emotions..." the more Edward said the more Rashel started to turn as pale as us.

But she eventually came around when she thought of something and looked to Edward. He grumbled and started to do the birdie dance without music, Rashel was crying with laughter on the floor. When Edward has finished he spoke as he sat down. "She asked me to do the birdie dance if I could read her mind just to prove the abilities bit" he murmured throwing glares in the giggling teenager's direction.

" hahah okay I give I ...hahaha...give" tears coming down her eyes and clutching her stomach, Rashel had took the news about us better than we had expected in fact, it was so that she even stayed for the rest of the day... I'll never understand that girl.

**Rashel POV**

When I got home that day after spending time with all of the vampy Cullen's, I grabbed another shower and headed straight to my bed face first into my satin pillow. It felt so strange now... to know that the Cullen's are vampires, I mean it doesn't change much to be honest but you know they used to be people too so why change the way I act around them just because they are vampires.

I was about to grabbed my IPod when a rather cold hand beat me to it, it made me jump so much I fell out of my bed. It was Alec. Alec was in my room... stood on my floor... holding MY IPod. And I also had no idea how the heck he had gotten in. After a minute or two of this sinking in I finally got up and snagged my IPod from his hand and got back into my bed.

This deserved me a strange look, I looked past him towards my window... it was open and yet when I got out the shower and dressed it was shut. I plugged my headphones in and grabbed my book, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing but all I knew is that if I avoided Alec even more whilst he was in my room he'd either lead or finally get my attention.

I heard him sigh and felt a slight dip on my bed at the bottom, still ignoring I had read the same word like 10 times already and I hadn't even turned my IPod on yet. I felt a very cold hand touch my leg, so I thought I might annoy him and decided to cross my legs, this caused a growl from him and he moved closer.

I was finding it extremely hard not to laugh at him, I pulled my lips in and bit on them and smile pushing its way to the surface. I flicked the page over because reading the same word over and over on the page was boring me. Finally he spoke.

"Okay I give in... I'll be the first to break the silence, seen as I can see the smile you're trying to push down, that this is some sort of game for you" he looked fakingly annoyed but I could see a smile hidden in the eyes. I gave up then and started to laugh uncontrollably. After a couple of minutes or so I calmed down, I looked at Alec and saw the beautiful butterscotch look his eyes had, it was strange really, how somebody who is the most dangerous predator out of all predators known to earth could have such a loving and caring look in his eyes.

We stared at each other for so long it seemed like hours past when only it had been minutes, I felt like I was falling in and endless pit of a golden aura. I tried so hard to look away, to break the silence between us, to make this moment that I would rather not end into some sort of conversation because no offence to this moment but I think it's kind of creepy just to stare.

But I couldn't pull away, I really couldn't. As much as it was getting creepier I still couldn't pull myself away front his beautiful aura I could see around him. This had become really intense that if my mother walked in it wouldn't budge it at all.

I'm not too sure if it was me or him, but one of us was moving closer, in fact we were so close I could smell him, his sweet scent was intoxicating me. my breath caught as we got even closer, he was close enough for me to feel his breathing.


	12. Annoyance

**Alec POV**

her breathing became heavy and her scent blew my mind away. I moved in a little closer and felt her breath gently on my chin, she had closed her eyes like she was dreaming about something. Oh her beauty made me feel like I was falling into a pool that stopped me from rising above it.

I was closer than I was before when I heard her door open, as quick as I could I headed for her wardrobe. Damn! I really wanted to kiss her as well, to see if I had the self control to do it.

"Hey sweetie...wait... what are you doing?" her moms questioning voice sounding like it had humour in it. The face Ray was pulling a great Kodak image, I covered my mouth to stop me from laughing aloud.

"Huh?...oh nothing just, daydreaming.." her voice went slightly high like she was questioning her 'daydreaming' as a response. Her mothered sighed and I heard her move to sit down on the bed.

"Sweetie I have something to tell you... I've found someone" her mother's voice sounded scared as she was saying this like Ray would shout at her for it.

"Is he rich, Decent? Is he your boss for starters actually?" Rashel's voice sounded annoyed but didn't get louder at all. I knew this was my queue to leave and made my quick and quiet escape from her wardrobe.

**Rashel POV**

"Is he rich, Decent? Is he your boss for starters actually?" I was slightly annoyed at my mother and also annoyed at Alec. I was annoyed at my mother because if it was her boss all that would happen is that she'd get a raise and promotion, then when he's finished with her... he'd either demote her or fire her or she'd quit and we'd have to move again, because if you haven't noticed? This village knows everyone even if you don't know them.

I was rather peeved with Alec because we were so close! So so close! He could have kissed me, but no instead he waited too long and my mother comes in. "No he isn't my boss...in fact he's someone I work with and well we aren't 'dating' but he asked me out to dinner..." my mother made bunny ear hand gestures at the word 'dating'. Well I guess that good but was it really that important that I should be interrupted by this hopeful make out session? ...i think not.

"Oh okay...well that's good so was there anything else you needed?" not trying to be rude or anything but I do hate it when she's in my room. Not sure why but it feels like the invasion of personal space. "No but I just wanted to clear it with you because you seem to hate all the guys I see..." she looked down and got up, before leaving my room she looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and blew a kiss to me which was in my instinct now to catch it and place it on my cheek to return the favour. My mom smiled a weak smile and left to head to her own room.

Right lets go grab idiot from my wardrobe, I got up and headed to the slightly ajar wardrobe door. However when I opened it the moron wasn't there!? How the heck did he manage to escape like that ! ugh ill kill him tomorrow I'm too tired to think about this failed mission to kiss the dude.


	13. Broken

**Carlisle POV**

Rashel I could see was a lively character and I guess in some ways it was nice to have someone as wild as Emmett about to occupy him. It was strange that I feel this sudden protection over her when I found out that Alec 'likes' her. Must be my normal 'foster' father instincts taking over again. She was so pretty, especially for someone of that age. Full of energy I couldn't fathom how much she has, even Emmett can't go up against it. She reminds me a lot of myself before I was turned.

I had near enough the same bright, grass green eyes as she has. Oh well, don't think too much into it, you silly old fool. As I was just about to carry on with my reading, when I heard rather large squeals come from the front door. Alice.

"Bella! Why did you seriously just buy that?!" I could hear the sheer horror in Alice's voice. I went downstairs to see what the commotion was about. Bella had, by the looks of it, a brand new pair of blue converse. "I don't know... they just seem comfortable and they aren't as expensive as the $300 heels you wanted me to get..." Bella isn't a heels girl nor is she a shopaholic... though I love Bella I just wish she was maybe a little more like Alice, although I do enjoy the not so large number's on shopping bills from her credit card, I've noticed it never goes any higher than $200.

"Alice, leave Bella a lone she's making me feel guilty and anxious and shy again" Jasper complained as he tugged on Alice's arm. However I did notice that when Alice wasn't looking he winked at Bella which caused her to smile and wink back. Hmmm...Something isn't right there. Still I thought of something else encase Edward read my mind and I really don't want to worry him.

Alec came running through then; he had a massive smile on his face and stopped when he saw most of the family at the door.

**Alec POV**

"What's going on?...did Bella buy the wrong thing again?" he teased Alice as Emmett's booming laughter fell through the house, she hissed and stormed off. Jasper smiled and gave him a high five, while Bella laughed quietly to herself. Edwards face wasn't happy and he left in the direction that Alice went in.

"Sup Carlisle" I was greeted with a warm smile. Carlisle was great, he wasn't my master but he was like a Dad to me that I wished Aro, Marcus or even Caius could have been. I missed my old family but that was weakening the more I was living here. I didn't have to do 'errands' I didn't have to wear my cloak or a set sort of clothing throughout the house like I did. I didn't have to be formal and I got to choose my 'diet'.

And I have finally found the girl of my dreams, well my daydreams really. Rashel Rhosmari Jordan was her name, it was a strange name to have but then again she was a strange and wonderful girl.

I wanted to know who her father was...because when I was there, there weren't any images of a father figure at all ,even the images of her childhood there wasn't a father, just of her and her mom and when I looked there wasn't any men's clothing at all throughout the house unless it was one of Rashel hoodies.

"Hey, Carlisle? Could I ask you something?" I know I shouldn't do this but I think it may be good for her to know who her father is and maybe even where he is. I felt bad for her, I knew who my parents were but they were never the parent figures for me and my sister when we needed them.

"Sure, what's wrong Alec?" he sat down on a stool at the dining room table, I'm not sure why he did this, I mean he doesn't exactly feel achy legs after a while, then again its probably just old habits for working with humans for so long.

"Well I think Rashel's father bailed on her and her mom when she was born, because there is no evidence that he even exists at all, no images no clothing or anything" Carlisle's face became slightly hard and caring at the same time when I said that he may have bailed on them.

"Sure, I guess I could, we have her blood sample from when she was in hospital so I guess we could find him that way." He smiled and walked back to his study, I was glad that he was helping me on this.

**Carlisle POV**

I reached my study, thinking about Rashel's 'father'. I was disappointed to find out Rashel was fatherless, she needed someone who was a father figure , that's probably why she's so out of control because she never had the discipline from a father figure.

_Next Day, 12:00,Miday_

I always thought this was such a strange thing but I had my own blood sample from years ago in the hospitals system, not sure why but I enjoyed the idea of me still existing but only just. I found Rashel blood test and scanned it from a lot of hospitals including Forks hospital. I turned the monitor off and pretended that I was going to get coffee; I'm on a break so coffee was a 'wake up call' that humans drank to keep going.

I even picked up a doughnut, as I wondered my way back to the computer I thought about what Rashel's father may look like, well she's a mixture of her mother and her father so he must have been quite good looking, if I must think of it in that way.

When I turned the computer screen on I thought I almost had a heart attack, if vampires can have heart attacks, I also dropped my coffee down myself. Smooth Carlisle, real smooth. It had found 2 matches, her mother's and her father's. However I didn't expect the father match to be my own blood sample. I stared at the screen and kept blinking to make sure I wasn't going insane.

_Evening, 6:00pm_

**Rashel POV**

I was bored being at home so I texted Bella and asked her if she wanted to head down to the Cullen's place.

Ray,

Sure I guess we can head down, I'll come by and pick you up. Be ready and wear something formal because Alice just rang me to say they were having a formal night.

Bella xx

I hated it when Bella texted me, she always uses full letter's rather than just short text language. Formal night, eh? Well I guess I need to pamper up then. I grabbed my long navy blue dress from my wardrobe and picked up my black heels too, after I brushed up on my make-up and hair I headed downstairs to the living room for my mother's opinion.

"You look lovely, is it formal night again at the Cullen's place?" she questioned me. I smiled, pleased that it wasn't too formal. I nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for Bella to ring the doorbell.

"you know I really ought to meet these Cullen's sometime, I mean you spend so much time with them it's like you barely even live here" I heard the pretend hurt in my mother's voice, I looked at her and she was smiling at me. "Well the reason I am barely here is so you and your mystery man can have the place to yourselves, I mean you don't want me to walk in on that sort of scene do you?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she playfully slapped my shoulder whilst laughing. Just then the doorbell rang and I headed to the door. I heard my mother shout for me to have a good time before I shut the front door, we got in Bella's truck and headed off.

When we finally reached there we were greeted by none other than Grumpward himself, I swear he is always PMSing. He gave me a murderous look before Bella could stop him, he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the door. I was somewhat behind them but when I reached the door he shut it in my face.

"Hey ! PMSer I think you dropped the door in my face!" I shouted to him, I heard a loud growl and Emmett's welcoming laughter as he opened the door for me. I gave him a high five and we wondered our way into the living room, everyone looked at me but not in the friendly welcoming way they always did. But the awkward, I'm so sorry way. Oh shit... what's happened now?

"Well 'Hello' to you lot too" I half heartedly laughed out. I sat down next to Esme and she held my hand, she smiled sadly at me and looked towards the door to the stairs. There Carlisle stood with a piece of paper in his hand, his hand shook as he came up to me. I don't think I was going to like this one bit but I still stood my ground smiling and with my head held high.

He rested his hand on my shoulder before he spoke.

"Rashel I have something to tell you...you may not like it but it is the way it is and we can't help what happened in the past" he looked me straight in the eye's, those ageless, topaz eyes full of wisdom.

"What's wrong?" my voice shook a little because I was afraid of what it is that may bring up the past. I didn't like thinking about the past at all. Carlisle sighed and looked at me again.

"Rashel...I'm your father, your biological father to be precise" he looked away and got. This is sick. This is a sick, pathetic joke they're playing. I looked at him tears crawling down my face, I thought he was the kind and loving one like Esme. "Yeah...real funny guys! Play the sick joke on the one without a father although none of you lot have a dad either if I just remind you!" I was screamed at them as they all looked away with saddening eyes, this isn't a joke in their eyes but it is in mine. Just then Carlisle placed a piece of paper in my lap and beckoned me to look at it with his head.

I looked down, there were 3 names. Mine, my mother's and his name. It was true. Carlisle's blood was in my own, he as my father. Anger filled me as I properly cried for the first time in 10 years. He was the father that ran out on me and my mother, the father that was on a 'business trip'. I looked at him and thought about all the myths that were suppose to kill a vampire.

"They don't work Ray, you know this from the countless times you've attempted to do them to me and Emmett" Edward was at my side now with a very disappointing look on his face. I looked around at the rest of them, they all looked away apart from Alec, and he looked directly at me. His eyes didn't show the sorrow that everyone else's showed, his showed he understood me. I got up and left the house before I ran for the woods. I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't see where I was going from the darkness of the night sky and the tears that flooded my vision. Tree branches scratched at my hair and face and anything that was bare skin.

I ran and I didn't stop until I couldn't see the small glow of the house lights anymore. I slowed to a small walk, I wasn't sure where I was going but then again I don't think it really mattered, he was still my father and I couldn't change that. I knew one of them would be following me but I didn't care and nor did I call out to them, I tripped over a root and just lay there till I fell asleep.

**so this is the new chapter ! you know what i am so sorry about this guys but i am considering writing a new thing ! its like...eating at me ! i started my own autobiography and im a tadge stuck at the mo, but its cool cos i have this new Bella and Jasper thing coming a long in my head and its just Eating at my mind from the inside ARGH ! XD **

**i will carry this on for you but i am gonna start a new one too so keep chilled and tuned ! and look out for the other 1 please ! XD read and review XD**


	14. It Hurts

**Alec POV**

I followed her as she ran into the woods, I could see the tears streaming down her face as she dodged the trees. I scaled along in the tress until she came to a holt on the floor and fell asleep. I didn't feel sorry for her, because I understood why she was angry and why she ran off like that... she was trying to outrun the problem and realised it was just a waste of time and energy, she was angry because the one thing she had never known and wanted to have known her whole life had came and slapped her in the face.

When I heard her gentle, sleeping breathe I climbed down and picked her up. I kissed her forehead. "Oh Ray...I'm so sorry you feel this but yet I don't feel sorry for you, I haven't told you this yet but I love you..." I ran her back to the house and quickly changed her into an old shirt of mine and some shorts, I shut the door quietly hoping not to disturb her.

**Carlisle POV**

I was about to run after her but Alec beat me to it, I stopped and looked to the front door. Esme came up to me and held my hand whilst resting her head on my shoulder. She sighed before whispering something only I could hear.

"She's not going to forgive you Carlisle, I know that that's going to be hard for you but you must let her come through on her own with this. But I must ask... do you know her mother?" she looked directly in my eyes as she asked this, the hurt and sorrow filled her eyes greatly. I closed my eyes before I spoke.

"I think I do... I'm not sure..." I pulled away from my wife, disgusted with myself for what has happened. I left through the front door towards my car and drove as fast I could and as far as I could. As soon as I hit the motorway I slowed a little and just followed the long heavy traffic to nowhere.

**Rashel POV**

Daylight hit my painful eyelids, my eyes were sore and I knew I could feel a headache coming along. I slowly sat up trying to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a bed, in a room full of books and a flat screen TV. This wasn't the woods...this meant someone had brought me back to the house. I sighed and looked down at what I was wearing and raised my eyes. So someone had dressed me too. I rolled my eyes and stayed sill for a few seconds. Wondering who's room this was. Just then I heard the door open quietly.

Alec wondered in quietly with a tray in his hand, he shut the door behind him and turned around to realise I was awake.

"Oh...You're up...umm...I brought you back last night..." he said quietly and pulled a hand through his hair. "And...umm... I dressed you in some of my old things..." he looked around nervously and looked up at me. A small spread across my face, at least someone cared about me to follow me and bring me back. He brought the tray over to the bedside table and sat next to me, he took my hand and started to stroke circles on the side of my hand. I closed my eyes and sighed when I opened my eyes again he was in front of my face. Close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips and chin.

I couldn't wait any longer, I pushed my lips against his and the next thing I knew I was lying my back again with a very lust filled Alec above me. His tongue begged at the gates of my mouth for entry.

**And that is all for now my lovelies XD I hope you enjoyed I truly promise I will try and put more chapters... I swearsies XD**


End file.
